The Fire
by AngelWingz66
Summary: She woke up. Alone. Unarmed. Unharmed. In the middle of a burned out village. She has no memory of the past. She can't even remember her own name. All she remembers, are the flames that killed her, and a strange ghost girl who is racing to find her, before the wither king does. Oc plus Steve and Herobrine.
1. Chapter 1: The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Mojang.

Chapter 1: The Fire

Stories of her have been heard on Minecraftia, from the End, to the Nether and mainly, the Overworld. Some say she is a demon. Others say she is a innocent little girl, fated to suffer. Some even say she has a bigger role then we think. In truth, she is a girl, with a role to play, a destiny to follow, and a fate, bigger then she knows. This is a story of a girl who was reborn in flames.

Light swallowed the darkness. She opened her eyes. The smell of something delicious was wafting in the air. The girl emerged from her bed and ran out her room. Outside of her room, the smell of food was more noticeable. The girl wondered if her mother was cooking, and ran to the kitchen to find out. A woman was cooking raw pork on the smelter. The girl ran over to the fire, forgetting what would happen if she got too close. The girl was running too fast, and came too close to the fire. There was a millisecond when she remembered what happens when she comes within 5 feet of fire; the danger of fire going out of control.

Just in time for it to be too late.

As the girl got closer, the fire kicked up, burning the girl's mother in front of it. The fire quickly rose up and the girl's mother was consumed in flames. The girl wailed, as she watched her mother fall, dead to the floor. The girl ran over to her mother in front of the fire, which caused the already dangerously high flames to rise even higher. Too high.

In moments, the house had caught fire, burning the buildings around it. The girl screamed and cried to the heavens as she caught flame, begging for it to stop. Her cries went quiet, as the fire burned her. The girl fell to the ground, too weak to stay standing, as the flames scorched her to death.

The fire spread from building to building, quickly burning up. The flames burned everything, killing all in it's path. Everyone in the village died in the flames that night.

All but one.

She was drifting, cradled by the darkness. She could not feel the pain, or the burns. She forgot everything that she knew. When the flames had burned the girl, it killed her. But when she was dead she remained burning. After a few minutes, the flames were absorbed by the girl. The fire began to gather around the girl, having burned all that was combustable. Slowly, all the flames were absorbed by the girl, who was no longer burning. Suddenly, the fire settled in the girl, changing her forever.

Her beautiful brown hair, changed to a shimmering, flame color. Her bright, aqua blue eyes, turned to a startling, shocking deep crimson red. Her skin, once a deep tan color, turned snow-white. And she was given the power of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2 : Titainia

The spirit of a girl at the age of 2 appears next to the burned girl. The spirit's name was Titainia, the angelic sister of the god Notch, and the demi-god Herobrine. Titainia was small, with cream colored skin, dark brown hair, rainbow eyes, and rainbow colored wings. She wasn't a god, or a demi-god. She was a nova, a star, a supernova. A supernova had the both the powers of a demi-god and a god. Due to this, they are very powerful.

Being the sister of Notch, she was the strongest, most powerful person in the world. She was too powerful though. When she cried, it rained. When she was angry, the ground below her feet would bubble and turn to lava, as she burst into flames. When she was scared, she would glow brightly, living up to her status as a star, and blaze like the sun. When she was in pain, the world would turn to chaos, and her pain would reflect on the overworld.

She had feared for her brothers, for she knew she could kill them both very easily, with one mood swing. So, she asked her brother's to freeze her in a block of enchanted ice, so only a true sage of fire would be able to release her, to keep her brother's safe. Still, even though her body was frozen, her spirit wasn't.

Due to this, Titainia had met the girl when her brother's friend, Herobrine came over for a visit. The two girls became fast friends and always looked out for each other.

Which is why Titainia was by the girl, trying to get her to wake up.

"Wake up."

The girl opened her eyes, having heard a soft, high, female soprano tell her to wake up. The girl got up and looked around her, seeing the ruins of the burned down village she was in. She tried to remember something, anything about her past, but came up blank. She couldn't even remember her own name.

"You may be wondering how you lived through the fire friend, but truth is, you didn't. You died from fire, and from fire you were reborn. I think a new name is needed for you friend."

The girl's head whipped around, trying to locate the the speaker, but finding nothing.

"Yes, I think you need a new name. You were reborn in fire, and you can now control fire. I think your name should be Seraphina, it means born in fire."

The girl accepted the name. The name sounded familiar, and it made sense to call herself 'born in fire'.

"Go now Seraphina, go into the forest east of here. You will come across a road. Follow the road east, and you will come to a village. Ask around at the village for a man named Steve. Steve can tell you about your family.

Seraphina thought this over. She found no harm with the plan and didn't the speaker say she controlled fire? If she did, it wouldn't be hard to get out of a trap.

Seraphina willed fire into her hand, surprised that she actually summoned a ball of fire in her hand. Her mind raced as she thought of what she could do with this newfound power. She imagined her whole body on flames and found she had caught fire. Looking behind her, Seraphina realized she had wings. Putting out the flames, Seraphina grabbed a wing to get a better look. Her wings were beautiful, a mix of red, orange, yellow and red all mixed in perfectly, to look like a flame; all with a complete set of flight feathers. At least she wouldn't be walking.

Seraphina chose to go find Steve; and if she was attacked, the poor person better beg for mercy and pray to Notch because she will blast them to smithereens.


	3. Chapter 3 : Witches And Cats

Seraphina's Pov

Taking the speaker's advice, I began heading East. Since I didn't know how to fly yet, I had to walk. I walked for an hour, before a small wooden hut came into view. As I got closer, I was able to see a villager women in the hut. I choose to ask the lady for directions, due to the fact I didn't have a map.

As I approached the lady, I quickly realized she wasn't a villager, but a Witch. Just as I opened to door, I saw the lady reach for her potions, going to poison me, no doubt.

"Well, it looks like we have a visitor" the Witch cackled to her cat. Let's show her what happens, when you open a door uninvited."

Seraphina froze, having heard the Witch's little plan before she even said a word. She had read her mind! Quickly, focusing on the Witch's thoughts, she found the Witch was going to paralyze her.

Quickly, the girl summoned a ball of fire in her hand, and shot it at the Witch before it could strike her first. When the Witch tried drinking a potion, Seraphina quickly shot bolts of fire at it, breaking the bottles. It wasn't long before the Witch fell to the ground, having died from the burns.

Seraphina looked at the cat that had been watching from the corner, and extended a hand towards it, waiting for the cat to approach. The cat zoomed out of the corner and into Seraphina's arms. Seraphina moved the cat to her shoulder, and knelt down next to the Witch. She quickly took the satchel hanging around the Witch. She then went to the chest near the door, and grabbed the Nether Wart and the Redstone inside it. Looking again in the chest, Seraphina found two, long, thin white blades, with symbols of fire on the hilt. Seraphina took out the Redstone, and applied it to the blades. She closed her eyes then set the swords on fire, picturing twin blades the color of rubies. When she opened her eyes, the blades were dyed a deep, blood red color, and were incased in flames. Seraphina then grabbed the two scabbards she had found with the blades, and sheathed her new swords.

Seraphina exited the hut with the cat and continued on her way.

* * *

Seraphina looked at the cat, that had been riding on her shoulders for the past few minutes. She had been trying to come up with a name for it, and came up with nothing. A quick glance at the sky told her it was almost night, and she quickly ran back to the Witch hut having nowhere else to go; she had already chucked out the dead witch. She quickly closed the door and put the cat down. The cat streaked silently over into a basket, like a dark phantom, walking in the night.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as the cat curled up in a ball and drifted to sleep. I had been thinking of a name for the stray, having the process being difficult due to the cat being black female kitten.

But when I watched the cat soundlessly glide over to the basket, it's name became clear. The cat's name would be phantom.

Having that off my mind, I drifted over to the bed and went to sleep, not knowing of the visitor I would wake up to in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares And Black Bones

Seraphina's Pov

Normal: Story _Italic: Nightmare_

_A woman is cooking a meal on the smelter. As Seraphina watches, a girl runs out of a room, strait for the flames._

_"Don't do it, walk away from the flames" Seraphina shrieked, watching helplessly as the vision continues._

_The girl didn't hear her, and she continued running to the flames. The fire gets out of control, it burns the woman. The girl wails as she runs to her mother._

_"No! Stop! Don't go to her! You will burn! You will die" Seraphina yelled._

_Seraphina watches as the girl catches flame, and dies in the fire._

_"Noooo!" Seraphina started crying, as the girl died._

* * *

Seraphina woke up to the sound of zombies and skeletons burning, not opening her eyes as she realized it was morning. Seraphina remembered the dream vividly, almost as if ... she was there.

Pushing the vision to the back of her mind, Seraphina opened her eyes.

"You sleep well, firegirl?"

Her head snapped up to see a Skeleton with long, black bones. A Wither skeleton. The Skeleton didn't look hostile, in fact, it looked calm. It appeared the Skeleton just spoke.

"Who are you?"

The Skeleton laughed a very short laugh. "I am Coal, head Wither Skeleton and Witch doctor. I was sent here by Lord Herobrine, to slay the Witch here, because she was making poisons for the Wither King. But when I got here, she was already dead and scorched to ashes! And who do I find in the hut, asleep in the Witch's bed? You burned her didn't you? Just like Lord Herobrine.

Questions flooded Seraphina's mind, why did the word Herobrine sound so familiar? Who was the Wither King? Why didn't Coal kill me in my sleep?

"The name Herobrine sounds familiar, who is he? I have amnesia, so you will have to forgive my lack of memory. By the way, the name's Seraphina."

Just as Seraphina stopped talking, Phantom zoomed across the room, and into Seraphina's arms.

"Is that... the Witch's cat? Well, I'm assuming it's yours now. No matter" Coal said, as he tried to gather his now scattered thoughts. "Lord Herobrine hunts you mort- wait, you are not a mortal, my bad. He hunts all mortals, well almost all." Coal seemed to be lost in thought.

"Umm... yes, this is my cat, Phantom, and what do you mean, 'almost all'?" Seraphina said, petting a now purring Phantom.

"Lord Herobrine doesn't hunt the mortal named Steve, or his fire-crazed sister" Coal stated blankly, watching Seraphina.

"Steve! I'm supposed to find him! Do you know where Herobrine is? You must bring me to him" Seraphina exclaimed.

Coal narrowed his eyes, looking at Seraphina suspiciously. "Unless you can prove to me that you burned the Witch, I cannot take you to my leader."

Seraphina put phantom down, and rose up from the bed. "I can prove I killed the witch, but it is too dangerous to do in a flammable, wooden house." Seraphina said tiredly, gesturing to the door.

"I will show you outside the hut."

* * *

Outside the hut, Seraphina demonstrated her ability to control fire.

"Well, I think you have proven you did kill the Witch. I guess I have to bring you to Lord Herobrine, don't I?"

"Yes Coal, as Titainia, Herobrine's sister, I order you to bring Seraphina to my brother."

"Ah hah, I see you this time ghost girl. Show yourself to Coal, you at least owe me that." Seraphina said, having found the speaker this time.

"There is no need, he can already hear me. Be kind to her Coal, for she is the sage of fire" Titainia said, disappearing and leaving Seraphina alone with the Wither Skeleton.

**Looks like Seraphina has made a new friend. Next chapter Seraphina meets Herobrine (again?).**


	5. Chapter 5 : Weaknesses

Coal's Pov

What did Lady Titainia say? Seraphina was the sage of fire? He had seen Seraphina demonstrate her power, but was she really a sage? Seraphina looked like a sage of fire, if there really was one. With that hair, and those eyes, it was easy to believe she could be one. Not to mention she was as white as snow.

"Seraphina, did you know you were the sage of fire?"

"Well, it would explain me waking up in the middle of a burned down village, without any memory of my past." Seraphina frowned, looking slightly puzzled. "I didn't even remember my own name. And not only that, but that same girl that just spoke, seemed to have found me; she told me to get up and go find a man named Steve, claiming he would be able to tell me more about my past" Seraphina concluded, her frown deepening. "But to answer your question, no I did not know I was the sage of fire."

I merely sighed, and shook my head. "All right, get your cat. I will bring you to my master."

Seraphina's pov

We had been traveling for 3 hours now, past the forest, and through a jungle. And now we were approaching a tundra biome.

Coal walked strait on, walking through the snow without so much as a flinch when his bony feet touched the snow on the ground. He seemed unbothered by the cold; a fact I found odd, due to Wither Skeletons living in the Nether.

I, on the other hand, soon found walking across this biome my own type of personal doom. Where the snow touched my skin, burns would form, making my movements pained. The wind whipped through by body, bringing an icy mist with it. In a matter of a few minutes, I began to feel very, very ill.

After another minute my vision started getting darker, and my hearing got duller, as I soon collapsed, unable to walk any further.

Coal's Pov

I heard a small, quiet thud behind me, and the wail of the cat that had fallen asleep in Seraphina's arms. A quick look behind me showed that Seraphina had fallen to the ground. I quickly made my way over to the girl, as I saw the snow falling on her bare skin, leaving burns where it melted. When I got close enough, I asked her what was wrong.

"I can't go on! The snow is burning me" the girl wailed. "It's killing me!" She screamed, before she slumped over unconscious.

Now alarmed, I quickly picked up the girl, and ran to the end of the biome, with Phantom on my heals. We broke into a small clearing, close to Lord Herobrine's mansion. I continued heading towards the mansion feeling relieved as Seraphina began began to move again.

"Put me down! I can walk" Seraphina demanded, with a horse voice. "Put me down!" She said, before falling into a fit of coughing.

I gently put Seraphina down, as Phanton zoomed around us, mewing anxiously. By now we were steps away from the mansion.

The doors slammed open, as a figure walked out.

"Coal, I sent you on an assassination mission, not a doctor mission." Herobrine had heard them speaking, and had come to investigate.

"When I got to the Witch hut, the Witch was already dead, having been scorched to ashes by this girl here." Coal stated quickly, gesturing to the coughing girl. "She was looking for the mortal named Steve, when she found the Witch hut and, mistaking the Witch for a villager, she went and asked it for directions." She was attacked the Witch and killed it. When I got there she was asleep on the Witch's bed. So, I stayed there and questioned her when she got up. She showed me she killed the Witch, by setting it on fire by throwing bolts of fire at it. And just when I was going to leave, Lady Titainia ordered my to bring her to you my lord."

"She did?"

"Yes my Lord. She said that she was the sage of fire."

"And the cat?"

"It was the Witch's cat, but it is mine now."

Both heads swiveled over to the girl, who had been unable to speak until now.

**For some reason, this chapter was difficult to write. I'll try to get the next chapter posted tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Herobrine's Mansion

**Author's Note: **

**Dear reader,**

**Please review the story, so I will know if you don't like it. If you don't please tell me why. If you do like it, please tell me why. This is so I can make the story better! **

**By the way, this is my first story!**

Herobrine's Pov

I looked at the girl that had just spoken, her voice sounded familiar; and she looked familiar. I quickly thought back to all the mortals I have seen, and only one rang a bell. A very old, rusted and dull bell.

The girl looked like Steve's 6 year old sister, but her hair, skin and eyes didn't fit. The last time I saw Steve's sister, she had brown hair; not flaming red. She had aqua blue eyes, but this girl's eyes were a deep red. And last I knew, both Steve and his sister both had tans, due to the amount of traveling they do.

All in all, this girl was the exact twin of Sera, Steve's sister, who was staying with her mother for the week in a village in the middle of the forest.

The girl's appearance unsettled me, she looked like she was burned by the snow. As In watched the snow melt off her shoulders, I realized where the snow touched her flesh, it left burns behind. Her skin looked waxy, and fragile, like it would break at one wrong move. Herobrine recognized the symptoms well; the girl had hypothermia.

Herobrine thought over his next move carefully; if the girl was Steve's sister, who had already shown she couldn't stand snow, and if she didn't get help soon, then he would have to explain to Steve that his sister died and he let it happen. If the girl wasn't Sera, then he would have brought an enemy into his home.

Herobrine knew he had to act soon, or else the girl would die.

Herobrine knew Sera was able to control fire. So, he he lobbed a small fireball at her.

He watched as the girl's eyes narrowed in concentration as the fireball came at her. Then, suddenly the fireball froze in mid-air. The girl had stopped the fireball in it's course by holding out her hands, and commanding the fire to her will. A second passed as the fireball hung in the air. The girl lifted her hand again, and with a flick of her wrist, she sent the fireball back at me.

I quickly held out my hand and absorbed the fireball. I then smiled at the girl.

"Sera?" Herobrine questioned.

"No." The girl frowned. "My name is Seraphina."

Herobrine's grin only got bigger. "Have you wondered why you were looking for Steve?"

Seraphina looked surprised, "Because Titainia told me to?"

Herobrine laughed. "Well, did you know Steve was your brother? Your name was Sera, and you looked very different then you do now. Come inside, you need to get out of the wind and get seen to by a doctor. Coal come along too."

"What about Steve?" Seraphina questioned.

"I will take you to him when you are not suffering from hypothermia, and when all those burns are treated."

Seraphina's Pov

The mansion was beautiful, with Lapis Luzili blocks and Diamond blocks. It was clear Herobrine was wealthy. As soon as I walked through the door, I saw a bunch of Creepers running away from us. At first I was puzzled by this, but a small meow from my feet made me remember Creepers were afraid of cats. Once we were inside the mansion, Coal gave me two potions and told me to drink them.

After drinking the potions, I asked Herobrine to take me to Steve.

Herobrine told me that he had to go and get his weapons, then they would go.

After Herobrine left the room, I asked Coal if he was coming with us.

"I believe so. Due to the fact the way to Steve's house is past the snow biome, I will be needed to help you get past there without getting burned." Coal stated, handing her another potion of healing.

"Thank you!" Seraphina accepted the potion gratefully.

Just then, Herobrine came back, with two Diamond swords clipped to his belt.

"Now we may go."

I opened the door to see at least 30 Wither Skeletons on the other side.

We had been ambushed.


	7. Chapter 7: Seraphina Becomes A Fate?

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Reader,**

**Just to clarify, Seraphina's name once was "Sera" but now her current name is Seraphina. While "Seraphina" means "born in fire" "Sera" means "grain". I hope to have cleared up some confusion.**

Seraphina's Pov

Before a second had gone by, I had already thrown a gigantic ball of fire at the Wither Skeletons; using just enough force so I could walk out the door. It took only another second to unsheathe my blades and to start slashing. But it soon turned out that the Skeletons were immune to fire, not mention the fact that each Skeleton was wearing a full set of chain armor.

"Herobrine! Keep the Skeletons busy" I yelled, focusing hard on the task at hand.

I remembered a old legend about the legendary bird of flame, a phoenix. I knew if one were to grab one plume of flame from the bird, the dead person who grabbed the feather would be resurrected. I pictured each and every enemy Skeleton with a flame; their will to live and their live source. I pictured the flame forming a bond to their lives, a string that kept them on Minecraftia. Then, I pictured each and every flame going out, like a great blast of wind had just swept the area. I concentrated on this, and willed it to be true. Then, all around me, all our attackers died, falling to the ground with a simultaneous 'thud'. My vision dimmed, and I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath. After my vision cleared up, I looked around to see all of our assailants, dead.

"Is everybody alright?" I called.

"I'm fine." Herobrine said.

"Coal?"

"Present."

"Phantom?"

A black cat jumped into my arms. "Huh?" I glanced at Phantom's back, to see she had two strange lumps on her back. I sighed. "Come on, we better get going."

"Did you do that?" Herobrine asked.

"Do what?" I said confused.

"Kill them all without touching them." Herobrine looked surprised. "Must be a thing with you being the sage of fire."

"It wasn't easy. It took a lot of firepower to do that." I admitted. "I don't think I can even summon a fireball now."

Coal started digging around in his satchel. He finally handed me a blue potion. "Here, take this. Your going to need to set yourself on fire if we are going to Steve's house.

At that point, Phantom leaped out of my arms and started digging around at a Wither Skeleton's satchel. Frowning, I took the potion from Coal and walked over to Phantom.

I knelt down by Phantom, and cut the satchel open with my sword. A piece of folded paper fell out of it. I reached down and picked it up, then I unfolded it.

_Bones,_

_I want you to grab the girl and bring her to me alive. You may kill anyone else that stands in your way. I am giving you a week to do this. If you have not come back by that time, I will send another army out to get her._

_- Wither_

After reading the note, I handed it to Coal, and he handed it to Herobrine. Herobrine merely sighed, and told us we better get moving.

* * *

Once again, we approached the taiga biome, and following Coal's advice, I set myself on fire after putting Phantom down. We began to cross the biome. Even though the flames melted the snow below my feet and the snowflakes falling from the sky, it was just as difficult to walk through it as the first time. Once again, I felt ill, and began to realize why I was so sick. I recalled my nightmare from the other day. If what Herobrine said was true, I was the girl who died in flames.

So, to put the pieces together, I asked Herobrine what he meant when he said I 'looked different.'

"Well, you had aqua blue eyes, not red eyes. Your hair was brown, not flaming red. And you were very tan, but now your snow white."

I felt my heart go cold at his words. It was the exact description of the girl who died. There was one question that I had been eluding at this point, and that was 'why am I alive now? As I was thinking about this, I happened to look up to see a odd blur walking with us. As I focused, I saw the girl called Titainia, following us. I stared at her and as I stared, she suddenly looked up to meet my gaze.

"It seems you have learned who you were, old friend. But think on who you are now, and who you want to be. Do you want to be Sera, that little girl who is dead; who once was you? Do you wish you had stayed dead when you stepped into death's domain? Or do you want to be Seraphina, queen of the flames; the sage of fire. Did you know that you were not chosen to be a sage by accident, but by fate? That you were chosen to be a sage, even before you were born. You have only made it that long, being human, because your brother kept you away from the flames. You are now Seraphina, you are now an immortal. You are not Sera, the mortal anymore. You need to remember your past memories and cherish them, because there is no going back." Titainia's voice was bitter, and sounded sad. "Remember your past young one, and embrace your new life."

"By the way, beware of Coal, if he dies, you die. If you die, he dies. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I never guessed your lives would be linked, like mine is with an Endermen." Titainia paused. "I will travel with you; you will need my help."

**I was toying around with the idea of "torn souls" and I came up with the idea of Seraphina+Coal and Titaina+Endermen whose name I will not reveal, because you will find it out in this story's sequel. (Did you really think this was the only story? I plan to write a trilogy on this series!)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Steve

_If you see the future, you will see the day you will die. If you seek the hard cold truth, you will wish you had only heard the lies. If you see your past, the mistakes you have made will make you hurt and cry. But if you look at your life at the end you see you are only a blink in time. - "The Fire Moral, Part One"_

**Seraphina's Pov**

"How much further must we travel" I questioned, as just walked out of the jungle biome.

"We are almost at the village where Steve lives." Herobrine said.

I squinted my eyes as we came to a clearing. I had been looking ahead, trying to catch even the slightest clue that a village was nearby. I was so busy looking ahead, I didn't realize I was near a crevice, until I fell in it. I was mutely aware of Titainia falling next to me, and as I looked over at her, she snapped out her wings. I mirrored her move, snapping out my wings out as well, as I suddenly jerked up.

"Ouch!" Note to self, don't snap out your wings so quickly. I gently tilted my wings up, and I began to glide upwards. I smoothly flapped my wings, falling into a rhythm, as I flew back up. From the corner of my eye, I saw Titainia smile slightly at me, then disappear. Ignoring the gasps as I flew up in front of Coal and Herobrine, I pulled my wings back, slowing down so I could land. I began to flap my wings lightly as I hit the ground with a running landing, as Phantom to ran over to me to see if I got hurt. I leaned over and scooped the cat up in my arms as I ran back to Coal and Herobrine.

"Seraphina" Coal said, an expression of mock seriousness on his face. "You are evil. Very, very, evil. You go jumping off a crevice without telling us you could fly and caused us to think you had fallen to your death. You do realize I would have to be the one who dragged your poor cat away from your dead body. I laughed at his joke, snickering as he held out my wing. "You have a full set of flight feathers on your wings and they are big enough to hold you weight and you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't-know-how-to fl-fly" I admitted through my gasps for air, as I continued snickering.

"Your unbelievable!" Coal sighed, letting my wing go. I smiled cheekily at him before we continued walking.

* * *

About an hour later, I was able to see a speck in the distance. As we got closer, the speck turned into a village. "Are we here?" I questioned, glad that the sun was just starting to set in the sky. As I looked around, I noticed that almost all the villagers were inside.

"Yes, we are here." Herobrine stated, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and handing Coal a human head, and a full set of iron armor.

Coal glanced at me, then put the armor on, keeping the head off until we got closer. The iron armor covered his black bones completely, and with the human head on he would pass as a human. As we came to the edge of the trees, Coal put the human head on.

Herobrine lead us to a house a little farther away from the others, a detail I dimly remembered. As I looked at the house, I remembered the days I had spent here, before it all ended. Herobrine nocked on the door, taking his sunglasses off. The door opened to reveal a guy that was herobrine's twin except his eyes were aqua blue.

"Hello old friend. Who do you have with you?" Steve asked Herobrine, staring at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Steve, can we take this inside? What your about to hear is something other people shouldn't hear." Herobrine stated.

"Sure. Come on in."

The three of us walked into Steve's house. As I looked around, I began to remember even more memories, both small and big. I watched as Coal almost ripped the human head off him, causing me to smirk slightly. Steve seemed unfazed that a wither skeleton was in his home.

After we all took a seat in a chair, Steve asked both me and Coal our names.

After Coal introduced himself, I looked at Steve again, seeing he was now frowning at me.

"Steve, stop staring at me; you know I don't like to be stared at" I growled, unnerved by his glances.

Steve blinked. "Sera?! I thought you were dead! I send you to Mum's house for a week and you go missing for a month! And what happened to you! You look like you jumped in lava! He exclaimed.

I blinked. At least I knew how long I had been out of it. "Steve." There was no easy way to tell him, I thought grimly. Best just get it over with. "Steve" I began again. "Mother's dead. So is Sera."

Steve looked confused. "But your right here. You aren't dead."

"Steve, mother lit an open flame, and I ran to it. The flames went out of control and killed mom. When I ran over to her, the flames only got worse." I shuddered at the memory, at being burned alive. "I caught fire too, as well as the house. The little girl that was once 'Sera' is now dead, _she_ died in the flames. I will be truthful, there once was a time I was Sera, but now I am not Sera anymore. The flames that killed me also saved me, I was resurrected from the dead and turned into my current state." Seraphina looked down. "I am now Seraphina, born in fire, the sage of fire."

"Al-Alright" Steve said shakily, "were did you get the mutant cat from?"

"What?!" I quickly glanced at Phantom's back. Where those lumps were, glossy black wings were in their place.

**Ok, Seraphina has finally met her brother. Why does Phantom have wings? And why, is Steve so cool with a wither skeleton in his house?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Kidnapped

**Dear reader,**

**I will not be updating this story for 3 days, due to camping trip. I will update more when I get back. **

_Life is harsh. It hurts. It burns. It will make you run for shelter, and seek comfort as you cry. The life of a flame is short. It burns and blazes to it's fullest, beautiful and bright, and leaves with a blaze of glory in the blink of an eye. - "The Fire Moral, Part Two"_

**Titainia's Pov**

I had been watching Seraphina for a while now; I had noticed just how attached she had become with Phantom. I had taken the cat when Seraphina was fighting the Wither Skeletons, so I could give her wings. I had known that Seraphina had wings, but her cat did not. I had given Phantom wings; knowing they would appear slowly so as not to freak anybody out. Now if Seraphina chose to fly, she wouldn't have to carry her cat while doing so.

I had been watching her as she spoke with Steve, smiling when she found my gift.

I had been smiling, happy that things were getting better for the girl, before my spirit was ripped from the room.

* * *

I screamed as my wings were slashed again, my entire body was in agony. The things that had been attacking me were far from the normal mobs, they were heartless creatures, that could kill a man in seconds. I knew them well. They were Demons, the creatures that worked for the unholy child assassin, Lilith.

I don't know how long I had been here. Time could have stretched on for a thousand years, and I would be unaffected. By now, my skin was beyond the point of pain, now I cannot feel my wounds. When I had first got here, my screams had echoed across the place, so high pitched it was bound to be heard in the other dementions. But now, I did not speak. I could not speak, due to the fact my throut was so raw, it began to bleed internally.

I had to get out of here, or else my soul will die.

I shook the Demons off me, just long enough for two blades, seemingly crafted from pure light formed in my hands.

The monsters came at me again, but this time, I was prepared. I was armed.

I could only pray that Notch could hear me, and send Seraphina to melt the ice that kept me imprisoned.


	10. Chapter 10: Notch

_Life is too short. You are the flame, burning to it's fullest. And when you have no more time to live you burn out. You die. We are nothing but a blink in time. - "The Fire Moral, Part Three."_

**Notch's Pov**

My head snapped up as a high pitched scream echoed through the house. It sounded like the person was in agony.

I slammed the book shut as I ran upstairs, where the screams were the loudest. Another wail was heard. I followed the sound to a door, locked and old.

No, it can't be. I unlocked the door and stepped through. Inside was my sister, still frozen in a block of ice. I looked around the room; nothing was out of place. As I turned, heading to the door, another scream was heard. Right behind me.

I turned, dreading what I would see. This time, I walked closer to Titainia, taking a good look at her. At first, I saw nothing, but then her eyes opened. She didn't speak, because she didn't have to. Her eyes showed all the pain she was in.

I pondered what was wrong, watching her. It suddenly hit me as I watched her skin turn pale, and her hair and eyes turn black.

There was only one other person who looked like Titainia. Lilith. Lilith was exactly like Titainia, only that she was pure evil. As I watched, she turned back to normal, and another scream ripped through the air.

I pondered some on it, and it all clicked.

Titainia was being attacked by Lilith.

I quickly teleported to Herobrine. If he didn't know where the sage of fire was, nobody did.

**Seraphina's Pov**

Before I could wonder when Phantom got wings, I heard a scream from a little girl, right by my ear. I quickly covered my ears to block out the sound, only to realize it was in my head. Then, I felt like I was being stabbed and sliced, like I was a wolves's chew toy.

Coal was by my side in an instant, but before he could do anything a man teleported in the room.

The man was tall, broad-shouldered, and had black eyes. He was bald, except for a beard. The man was wearing a brown shirt and jeans.

"Herobrine, I hope you found the sage of fire because Titainia is being attacked by Lilith."

"What?!"

"Notch, that's impossible!"

"Umm..."

"Ow! Someone is screaming in my ear!" As I spoke, I felt even more slices on my skin before I felt long, sharp claws rip across my wings. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

Notch walked over to me. "Are you the sage of fire?"

I nodded, knowing if I opened my mouth, I would be unable to keep from screaming.

Suddenly, I smelt smoke in the air, and I felt flames lick on the outsides of the house. I was overwhelmed with a sense of day sha vu as I recalled the fire that kill me.

Before I knew what was happening, Steve had snatched me up from the chair, and ran to the door. I was vaguely aware of everyone else following from behind. I felt Phantom clinging to my shoulder, afraid of being burnt. Steve opened the door to walk into a portal to the Nether.

After we were teleported to the Nether, Steve put me down. I looked around to see we were surrounded by a sea of Withers and Wither Skeletons.

We had no chance of escape.

As I watched as the Wither Skeletons reached for their swords, Notch lurched forwards and grabbed me and we teleported to the Aether.

**So, Steve grabbed Seraphina out of habit; this has happened before. So, to answer some questions, Titainia was kidnapped by demons. And she is currently in some area, that is far worse then the Nether. Also, Titainia can speak telepathically, so that's why her screams were heard. Only, Notch and Seraphina could hear her where she is right now. This story is almost over, and will be followed by the sequal, Awakening. It will be a story that has some behind the scenes romance. As a heads up, no, it will not be rated M. It will only show enough romance so you can guess what is going on. :) As a heads up, the next chapter will be the second to last chapter! Now I better shut my mouth before I reveal too much! (Walks out of room in search of duct tape. Comes back unable to speak)****  
**


	11. Chapter 11 : Melting The Ice

**This is the last chapter for Seraphina. Next story will be shown from Titainia's point of view. I will update 2 chapters a day if I get 20 reviews by the end of this week. I will post the full moral of this story on the next chapter. And yes, I WROTE the moral myself! Enjoy!**

_Burn at you fullest, at you brightest. And we shall make that blink, a shine that will echo, to the end of time - "The Fire Moral, Final Part"_

**Seraphina's Pov**

I, Notch and Phantom all teleported into a room made out of a unfamiliar type of wood. A quick glance out the window would tell, you were high in the air, and not in the overworld. Everything was different here, the sun, the ground, even the torches that lined the walls. When the shock wore off, I began to ask Notch many questions.

"Where are we, and why did you bring me here? Where is everybody else?"

Notch took my arm, and began leading me upstairs. "We are in the Aether, and I brought to here because we would have been overwelmed in he fight. There is one person who can fight an army that big; you know her, you have met before. Her name is Titainia, she is frozen in a block of ice that only a true sage of fire can melt. That means you are the only one who can release her. Herobrine, Steve, and Coal are depending on you to release her."

"Fine then, bring me to her." Notch led me to a very old door, and opened it for me. He led me inside and showed me where Titainia was.

I walked over to the girl, frozen solid and untouched by time. I focused hard, and willed fire in my hands. I placed my hands on the ice that kept her imprisoned, and I watched as the ice melted.

Seraphina melted the ice, not knowing that she unleased a girl that could destroy the world with one wrong thought. She did not know that she released a angel, that had the fate of the world on her shoulders. People say she is a demon, because she released a supernova. People call her a hero because she freed a girl from the clutches of evil. People may say these things, but in truth Seraphina is a girl, who is the sage of fire. A girl that holds the flame of life. The girl that holds the fire, that makes the world bright. The girl who is, the fire.

To be continued

**The sequel to The Fire is called The Awakening. Look for it on my profile. (It is out now!)**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Fire Moral

If you see the future, you will see the day you will die. If you seek the hard cold truth, you will wish you had only heard the lies. If you see your past, the mistakes you have made will make you hurt and cry. But if you look at your life at the end you see you are only a blink in time.

Life is harsh. It hurts. It burns. It will make you run for shelter, and seek comfort as you cry. The life of a flame is short. It burns and blazes to it's fullest, beautiful and bright, and leaves with a blaze of glory in the blink of an eye.

Life is too short. You are the flame, burning to it's fullest. And when you have no more time to live you burn out. You die. We are nothing but a blink in time.

Burn at you fullest, at you brightest. And we shall make that blink, a shine that will echo, to the end of time.


End file.
